Wishing You Were Here
by FNAFGirl15
Summary: This was inspired by my best friend - go give her account a watch! OwO


Wishing You Were Here... - By Kem (inspired/idea by my bff NyanCreeperPony OwO)

"M-Mari, please!" Puppet hurriedly after his female doppelganger, knowing fair well what she was about to do, but Mari brushed him off as if he was some bug bothering her.

"Mari!"

"WHAT?!" Mari wheeled around towards Puppet, tears brimming her large, blackened, sad eyes. She was breathing heavily, trying as best as she could to keep her tears from spilling contrasting with the blueish, painted tear-streaks running down her mask. "NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT, PUPPET?!"

Puppet froze. He had what he was trying to say on the tip of his tongue, but they seemed to be as scared to speak as he was. "...I...I-," "Well?!" Mari sniffed, wiping her eyes. "What?!" "...I...I-I love...you..." the puppet animatronic squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Mari's response.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a stinging pain on his cheek, and he gasped, putting his hand on the spot. Mari was breathing heavily again, but not because she was trying not to cry. She'd already failed keeping in her tears. She was breathing heavily because she had put everything she could into slapping Puppet as hard as her skinny, fragile hands could muster.

"DO YOU THINK I NEVER FELT THE SAME WAY FOR YOU?!" Mari screamed at him, letting all of her emotions go at once. "BECAUSE, YOU...YOU...you idiot! I loved you, TOO! But NO, YOU left the Safe-Room unlocked, which allowed Springtrap and that...that endoskeleton creature to escape! Now everyone's dead..." she sobbed, "...because of your incompetence."

That was the last Puppet ever saw of Mari, in a flash of smoke, she was gone, leaving him alone. After the puppet had found the Lefty suit, he took a few very, very personal belongings with him: His music box, a picture of him and his friends together, and a picture of him and Mari during the last few days they were together.

Puppet had been trying to muster up the courage to tell Mari about how he felt about her, but just when he got the chance, Springtrap and Ennard attacked, leaving behind devastation and the two marionettes in their wake. After that, Puppet sensed a change in Mari, that once beautiful, angelic creature now hated him, and would hate him for many more years to come...

"M-Mari," he looked at the photo of her. Saying her name felt comforting, comforting enough to allow Puppet to begin to drift off to sleep at the sound of his music box. "Mari...guys...I...I'm sorry..."

...

"CRASH!"

"What-?!"

Puppet jolted awake at the sound of something being smashed. He was a little dazed from the sudden power-on, but after a few moments, he saw what had happened, leaving him staring in shock and a most horrible devastation: Some children had found the picture frames, and, boys being boys, they smashed it for their own entertainment, not knowing how much those pictures meant to Puppet.

"AAH! STOP!" he scrambled to his feet mid-run, going after one of the boys who had the picture of Mari. "PUT THAT DOWN! GIVE IT BACK!" and, in terror, the boy dropped the picture, accidentally stepping on it as he stared at this giant creature before him and his friends.

"G-get off of that! NOW!" Shouted Puppet, glaring daggers at the child. Those 3 boys ran off faster than they ever had before, leaving Puppet in a stunned silence.

Both pictures that he had cherished so dearly had been smashed, ripped...utterly destroyed by the carelessness of these children. Puppet fell to his knees, not caring that he should probably hide from the humans that were screaming and running from him. The noise...it was too much...

It was too much screaming.

Puppet covered the sides of his head, trying as best to block out the shouts and cries from people around him. And, breaking under the stress, he, too, screamed.

But it wasn't a shriek like what the other people were doing, it was a cry of sorrow and anguish...

He just wanted his friends back...

...He just wanted Mari back...just to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her...

...

...But that wouldn't ever happen...


End file.
